The present invention relates to an electronic flash device operated from a power source that is also used for a camera data recording circuit.
In a camera data recording circuit, the light source for data recording is adapted to be lit for a given time period while the camera exposure operation is performed. If the power source of the data recording circuit is also used for the electronic flash device, the terminal voltage of the power source battery varies greatly with the operation of the oscillation circuit or DC-DC converter for obtaining high voltage in the electronic flash device, so that in the data recording circuit the time and the quantity of the light for data recording will be unstable. Especially if the commencement of the operation of the data recording circuit is coincident with the time when the terminal voltage of the power source battery is very low due to the above change of the power source battery terminal voltage, the data recording circuit is not likely to be able to initiate operation of the data recording.